Go Home, Anna You're Drunk
by ExiXIII
Summary: So Anna goes home drunk one night... [ELSANNA. ICEST. dl;dr. One-shot]


Elsa paced the floor, wondering where Anna, her sister, was at this time of night. She said she was going somewhere to go party and that she wouldn't take long. Elsa agreed, which was a mistake. It was already about ten o' clock and her sister is still absent, making her worry excessively. A hundred scenarios regarding her sister's absence raced through her mind, and she brushed all of them away for most of them are really bad scenes that involve an accident.

Someone knocked on the door. "Elsa? Open up!" A drunken voice called out. It was Anna. Elsa opened the door and found her sister staring back at her with a distant, unfocused gaze, her blue eyes muddled with eye bags surrounding them. She had a lopsided grin that gave her a strange dumb look.

"Anna! Where have you been?" Elsa practically exclaimed as she ushered her sister into the house. Anna tripped while she walked like she was dizzy.

"With some – _hic _– friends." Anna replied with a slur. Elsa noticed that her sister smelled of alcohol and that she was acting like she was intoxicated and that she didn't look sober.

"Anna! Have you been drinking?"

Anna cupped her thumb and index finger to make a c. "Only a little…"

"A little? You're drunk, Anna! You're dizzy, you talk with a slur, and breath reeks of beer!"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad…"

"Let's just get you to bed. Try and get you to sleep away your intoxication." Elsa grabbed Anna by the arm and began to lead her to the staircase, but Anna pulled away with a confused (yet still drunk) look on her face.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Slow down. What do you mean _get me to bed?_"

"You need sleep." Elsa grabbed Anna by the arm again and continued dragging her up the staircase, her sister sometimes tripping on the stairs. "Come on, Anna! Use your feet! I'm getting tired of dragging you!"

"You seem really excited to get me to bed." Anna replied with her drunken slur. She leaned over and put her chin on Elsa's shoulder. They were so close that Elsa could practically feel her sister's breath on her neck. "What are you planning?"

"I'm planning to make you get some rest!"

"Really?" Anna breathed into Elsa's neck, her breath now smelling strongly of alcohol. "Are you sure about that? Like, nothing else related to beds?"

Elsa felt a fierce blush in her cheeks. "What do you mean?" Elsa and Anna finally reached Anna's bedroom after much dragging. The blonde ushered her sister to near the bed, and her sister kept her chin on her shoulder the whole time.

"You know…" Anna gently trailed her finger along the length of Elsa's neck. Elsa felt a fierce blush burn in her cheeks as Anna continued the gentle stroking.

Elsa pushed her sister's hand away from her neck. She turned around and held her sister at arm's length. "Anna, stop. There's your bed right there. Go get some sleep."

Anna closed the distance between them. "Why don't you join me?" Anna whispered, her warm breath tickling Elsa's neck as the blonde's blush spread to her neck and collarbone.

Elsa held her sister at arm's length once more and Anna regarded her with a lusty stare in her eyes and a mischievous smirk on her lips. Elsa tried to keep her voice straight. "Anna. You must be tired. You need sleep."

Anna grabbed Elsa shirt and pulled her close. Their faces were centimeters apart and the scent of alcohol was only more intense at this distance. Elsa's blush intensified as she felt her sister's gentle exhales on her face. "You sure you don't want to join me?" Anna whispered. "There's room for two on that bed…"

"Anna, you're drunk. " Elsa pointed out. "Sleep will eliminate your intoxi-"

Anna pulled Elsa closer and pressed their lips together, effectively shutting Elsa up. Anna's soft lips carried a tinge of the taste of alcohol. Elsa was shocked by her sister's actions and she pushed her away, leaving a disappointed look on Anna's face. "Anna, no."

Anna pressed her finger to Elsa's lips. "Come on, Els…" Anna said with a slur and pulled Elsa into a kiss once more. Elsa found her eyelids slide shut with pleasure as Anna continued caressing her lips with hers.

"Anna," Elsa began through her sister's intrusive lips, "this-"

"Shush, sister dear, you're ruining the moment." Anna whispered against Elsa's lips. She bit down on the blonde's lips and Elsa shuddered in satisfaction. Anna placed her free hand on the back of Elsa's neck and scratched lightly, eliciting a contented sigh from the blonde.

Elsa on the other hand found that she could hold herself back no longer. Her hands moved to Anna's back without her consent and she slipped her hands under Anna's shirt, feeling the redhead's cool skin against her palms. She lightly scratched the skin and Anna's breath hitched. Suddenly, Elsa realized what she had been doing and let go of her sister. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Stopping when it was just getting good." Anna pulled Elsa close and deepened their kiss. Elsa's eyes rolled back in absolute bliss as Anna's tongue rampaged within her mouth. Anna was practically massaging her tongue with hers. Elsa closed her mouth around Anna's tongue and began sucking on it lightly, making Anna moan with pleasure. Anna withdrew her intrusive tongue and whispered against their joined lips, "good girl."

Anna pushed Elsa into the bed and they fell together on the soft mattress. Anna was on top of Elsa and the redhead proceeded to trail kisses on the blonde's neck, eliciting gasps from Elsa.

"A-Anna…" Elsa began but was cut off by her own gasps when she felt teeth graze at her neck. Elsa's hands slipped into Anna's shirt once more and she dug her fingers softly into her back. Her hands continued to softly scratch the redhead's back as they climbed further and Elsa eventually felt the hooks of Anna's bra. She felt Anna's lips grin against her skin.

"My, my, aren't you the excited one?" Anna straddled the blonde, and in one motion, she pulled off her shirt and tossed it across the room, baring her tan skin and toned stomach. Anna then proceeded to unhook her bra and all Elsa could do was watch as her sister removed her undergarments and tossed them across the room. Elsa's cheeks felt like they were burning as her gaze lingered on her sister's exposed chest and she questioned her sanity as she a strange mix of conflicting emotions for what was happening.

"U-uh…" was all Elsa could sputter out as she continued to stare at Anna's perky breasts.

A mischievous grin grew on Anna's face and she leaned over to continue nipping at the blonde's neck. The feel of teeth against her neck distracted her from Anna's hands which were undoing the buttons on her nightshirt. She didn't even notice it when Anna removed her nightshirt, leaving only her undergarments. A smirk crawled on Anna's lips and Elsa felt her smirk against her neck.

"Am I going too fast here?" Anna whispered and her breath crashed onto Elsa's ear. She bit down on her ear's pinna and Elsa bit her own lip.

"N-no… carry on…"

Anna slipped her hand underneath Elsa's back. Elsa could feel her sister's hand as it scratched and groped around for something. Finally, Anna's hand closed around Elsa's bra hooks and with one quick motion, she undid the hooks and her other hand removed the undergarment and sent it flying across the room.

Anna stared at Elsa's exposed chest and the blonde blushed furiously, her entire face feeling like fire as Anna's gaze lingered on her breasts. Anna bit her lips as she continued to stare. "Oh Elsa, they're beautiful…" Elsa's blush only grew fiercer.

"A-Anna? Wha-what are you-"

Anna pressed her finger to Elsa's lips and silenced her as she slowly leaned over. Elsa can't help but let out a loud moan as she felt Anna's tongue make contact with her nipple. Her tongue circled her areola, making her moan louder than she intended as Anna continued her endeavor. Elsa's hand returned to Anna's bare back and she dug her fingers into the small of Anna's back and scratched lightly, eliciting some gasps from the redhead. Anna bit down briefly on Elsa's nipple sending a jolt of pleasure arcing through Elsa's body, eliciting another breathy moan from the blonde's lips as a strange heat began to build up in her core.

Anna continued with slowly and teasingly licking Elsa's breast as her other hand squeezed the other nipple. Despite herself, Elsa couldn't help herself and her moans of pleasure sounded throughout the room and echoed off the walls. The heat down there intensified, and as if reading her mind, Anna pressed her leg against her core, eliciting another gasp from the blonde. Anna smirked and she began to move her leg up and down ever so slowly.

"Anna…" Elsa moaned and Anna leaned over.

"You like that, huh?" Anna whispered into Elsa's ear and she continued to grind her leg against Elsa's center. Elsa whimpered and Anna smirked. "Let's see how much you like this." Anna's hand slowly slid down Elsa's abdomen as her finger circled the edges of the blonde's nave while she nuzzled Elsa's neck. Anna's hand then moved down to Elsa's lower region and her fingers played with the soft material of Elsa's panties. Elsa shuddered as she realized just how strangely damp her lower region was.

"Wow, Elsa," Anna breathed into Elsa's neck, "you sure get wet quickly." Anna's hand slipped into Elsa's undergarments and her fingers rubbed over her clit. Elsa writhed and drew in a hissing breath and let out a shuddering sigh. Anna chuckled as Elsa whimpered in bliss. The redhead lay flat against the blonde her fingers continued circling the blonde's pulsating bean and Elsa felt her sister's soft breasts against her abdomen, making her unsure whether she should be enjoying this or be disgusted of herself, but most of her was actually enjoying their little endeavor.

While her sister lay flat against her, Elsa took her chance and flipped the redhead onto her back. Now, it was Elsa who was on top, looking down on the surprised yet stimulated redhead below her. "You're mine." Elsa growled into Anna's ear.

"I didn't know just how kinky you are, sister dear." Anna responded and Elsa assumed her position. She trailed kisses down Anna's neck and bit down on her collarbone, and she felt the redhead underneath her shudder as she let out a contented sigh. "And I never knew that you had this side, Els." Elsa smirked and licked Anna's neck and the blonde marveled at how strangely good her own sister tasted.

"Do you want me to stop?" Elsa asked and Anna shook her head. She moved down and gently nipped on Anna's nipples, enjoying the feel of the erect mound as her tongue gladly explored its surface. She could hear Anna's breath hitch and Elsa continued licking her areola, but with more fervor. She trailed her tongue down Anna's breasts and down to her abdomen, and her tongue circled Anna's navel. The redhead writhed underneath her, and this time, it was Elsa who had the wry smile on her face.

"Elsa," said Anna under her breath, "I need you."

Elsa crept up Anna's body and brought her face near Anna's ear. "Just how badly?" Elsa smirked and her hands now moved down and removed the belt Anna was wearing. She undid the button and the zipper. Anna bent her knees to make it easier for Elsa to remove her pants. She slipped the pants off of her sister, showing off tan legs and flower-print panties whose center was oddly dark in comparison with the rest of the undergarment. She glanced at her sister, who was staring back at her, her eyes lost in bliss and anticipation.

Elsa slipped her hand into Anna's panties and her finger started toying with her sister's wet and erect bulb. Anna's breath hitched once more and she let out a loud, pleasure-filled moan when Elsa pinched it.

_You sick creature. What are you doing?_

"Elsa, please…" Anna breathed in anticipation.

"Very impatient." Elsa tsked and put her lips close to Anna's ear. "You can wait, can't you?" She whispered. Anna pushed her thigh up into Elsa's core and ground it. Elsa whimpered and Anna saw her chance and she took it. She flipped the blonde woman and they quickly switched places – Anna was now on top and Elsa was the one below her.

"Enough teasing." Anna said, her braid brushing against Elsa's chest. She pulled off the blonde's damp panties and tossed them behind her head. "Now the real fun begins."

Anna lowered her head between Elsa's legs, and soon, Elsa felt her sister's tongue on her clit, and that alone was enough to send electricity across her entire body. Every hair on her being stood on edge as heat and pleasure spread to her entire body. She felt Anna's tongue on the borders of her bulb and she felt her lips latch onto it and her tongue roll against it. A moan built up within her throat, but she did her best to keep it down. But she just couldn't. Anna continued trailing her tongue across the length of her sex, he tongue lapping against the folds of her core. She let out a series of moans so loud that she had to use a pillow to muffle her screams, afraid that she might wake the neighbors with her constant moaning and put them in an embarrassingly awkward situation. Well, their situation _would _be awkward if someone else laid eyes on their secret forbidden affair, but luckily, they were alone here.

"I didn't know you excite this easily, Els." Anna said and Elsa felt something rub against the outermost parts of her opening. "If that's what you want, then…"

Elsa felt Anna's finger slide into her. Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face into the pillow once more and screamed. She felt Anna's finger curl inside her as she pulled it out and pushed it back in repeatedly. Pleasure and heat built up within her as she shuddered and groaned. Anna giggled. "Not yet, Elsa! I haven't even given it my all!" Elsa soon figured out what she meant when her sister jammed another finger into her opening. She can't keep the developing moan in her throat from welling up and exiting her lips. And her moans only grew in frequency and intensity when Anna decided to speed up her pumping.

"You're twitching, Els. I can feel it." Elsa felt Anna's fingers caress the walls of her sex. "You're near your peak, I know it."

Anna was right; Elsa was approaching the height of her ecstasy. The blonde felt heat build up within her core as Anna continued her endeavor. Anna crawled up along Elsa's body and pressed her lips against Elsa's. The blonde's lips trembled against her sister's as she continued pumping her fingers in and out of her sex. Meanwhile, Anna's tongue rampaged inside Elsa's mouth, their tongues often colliding as Anna's fingers repeatedly entered and exited Elsa's other entrance.

"I-I can't…" Elsa stuttered through Anna's lips which were still on hers.

"It's okay." Anna replied and bit down on Elsa's lower lip, eliciting more moans from the blonde.

Elsa's back arched as she reached her climax. A smirk grew on Anna's face as Elsa's orgasm continued. "Let it go," said the redhead as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of Elsa's core, but at a slower rate this time. Elsa's orgasm finished and Anna removed her fingers from her sex and drew them up to her lips. She licked them off for a while and Elsa watched as her sister's tongue snaked around her finger. Anna smirked and she put her finger to Elsa's lips. Her sister's finger was damp and coated with her own secretions that gleamed as the faint lighting reflected from it. Elsa opened her lips and Anna smiled as she inserted the slime-covered finger into her mouth. Elsa savored the taste of herself as she eagerly licked and sucked on her sister's finger with pleasure. Anna pulled her finger out after some time and inspected it with a scrutinizing gaze. "You cleaned up well. Good girl."

Anna lay on the bed beside Elsa a moment after that. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it, sister dear?" Anna said with her drunken slur.

"Well no," Elsa said as she drew up the sheets to cover her and her sister's naked bodies. She turned to face her drunken sister and felt a smirk trace her lips. "But next time, you're mine."

Anna chuckled and turned her back. "Good night, Els." She said then turned off the lamp. Soon, Elsa could hear Anna snoring and the blonde was left alone with her thoughts. This moment would be one that would grace he dreams and haunt her nightmares. Part of her was thankful that it was over, but part of her was actually excited for the next time her sister goes home drunk again.

* * *

_**A/N: So, this is the first smut fic I've ever written and it is the first smut anything that I've ever conjured up so there may be bad points though I just couldn't tell where since I'm relatively new to this form of writing. Tell me what you think of it please.**_


End file.
